Kuroko Sensei, Marry Me Please
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Happy Birth Day Kuroko! Birth day Fic for Kuroko. Apa ya kado dari Kagami untuk Kuroko? Hadiah kecil manis di hari yang spesial tentunya. / KagaKuro. / chibi GOM. / Sensei! Kuroko. / Fireman! Kagami.


**Disclaimer : KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei.**

 **Warning : OOC (Sumpah, banget.) Typo, Chibi GOM,dll.**

 **Genre : Romance, # kayaknya gak, Friendship? # kayaknya juga gak. Family # juga gak cocok. Ada yang mau kasih tahu saya genre fic ini apaan? :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah halaman taman kanak-kanak. Suara riang dan celoteh terdengar dari bangunan dengan dinding cerah dan gambar-gambar hewan serta pelangi.

Kagami terkekeh. Dia tahu kenapa orang-orang suka anak kecil. Mendengar suara tawa dan melihat senyum mereka saja sudah membuat semua beban rasanya menghilang.

Pria berseragam pemadam kebakaran itu sering mengunjungi taman kanak-kanak ini untuk bertemu beberapa bocah yang menurutnya sangat unik.

Tubuh tegapnya berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah dihafalnya. Saking hafalnya Kagami yakin ia bisa berjalan ketempat itu dengan lancar dalam keadaan tidur.

"Kagami!"

Seruan seorang bocah membuat ia memperlebar langkahnya untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kagamin!"

Seorang gadis kecil menyambutnya dengan lambaian tangan semangat dan senyum lebar. Kagami tertawa. Ia mengangkat gadis itu tinggi di udara sehingga gadis itu tertawa kesenangan.

"Ohayou Momoi."

"Ohayou Kagamin. Kau datang untuk bermain lagi?" tanya Momoi yang sudah diturunkan lagi. Kagami mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Momoi bersorak senang.

"Yo."

Sapaan bernada cuek itu sudah jelas bagi Kagami dari siapa. Ia menjewer telinga bocah berkulit tan itu.

"Ittai. Mentang-menatang kau lebih besar. Awas saja kalau aku dewasa aku akan buat kau babak belur," ucapnya dengan berapi-api.

Kagami tertawa mengejek. "Ya, akan kutunggu."

"Kagamichii. Ayo main ssu. Aku mau buat menara yang tinggi, lihat sini ssu." Teriakan melengking Kise mengalihkan atensi Kagami. Ia tersenyum saat melihat bocah berambut pirang itu melebarkan tangannya didepan mainan balok kayu yang disusun menyerupai istana dan menara yang besar dengan bangga seolah ia arsitek yang memamerkan hasil karyanya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri Kise?"

Kise menggeleng. "Aku ditolong Kurokochi sensei."

"Doumo. Kagami-kun."

"Gyaaah!" Kagami terlonjak kaget saat orang yang baru saja disebut itu muncul dibelakangnya. Sampai kiamatpun ia tak akan terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan tipis pemuda yang satu ini.

"Ya ampun. Hilangkan kebiasaan mu mengagetkan orang itu," omelnya jengkel.

Kuruko hanya memasang wajah datar biasanya. "Aku dari tadi disini Kagami-kun."

Kagami menggumam tak jelas. Ia tak memperpanjang argumen. "Kau tak bosan berkunjung kemari setiap hari Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. "Kenapa aku harus bosan? Disini menyenangkan." Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kagami selalu terlihat senang dan santai saat bersama anak-anak didiknya ia terlihat sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Kagamin. Ayo main sama aku." Momoi menarik-narik tangan Kagami. Gadis berambut pink itu menyeret Kagami agar duduk disampingnya. Kagami menurut dan duduk bersila.

Momoi sibuk menata gelas dan teko mainannya diatas meja kecil dan rendah. Ia mendongak pada Kagami yang lebih tinggi. "Aku lihat di TV orang Inggris itu punya kebiasaan minum teh, sekarang Kagamin harus menemaniku pesta teh."

Kagami hanya mengangguk saja menuruti permintaannya.

"Momochii curang ssu. Main dengan Kagamichii sendiri, aku kan juga mau ssu!" rengek Kise saat tahu kalau Kagami dimonopoli salah satu temannya.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Anak-anak didiknya benar-benar menyukai Kagami. Jika Kagami tidak datang mereka pasti tidak akan berhenti bertanya padanya kenapa pemadam kebakaran faforit mereka itu tak muncul.

"Kalau begitu Ki-chan ikut saja pesta tehnya," ajak Momoi. Kise mengangguk semangat. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kagami. "Dai-chan ikut juga ya?"

"Eh, kenapa aku juga ikut?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Harus!" Dan sebelum sempat melakukan protes Momoi sudah menyeret bocah berambut navy itu untuk bergabung. Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan ia bergabung dengan Kise.

Momoi mengangkat teko kecilnya dan berpura-pura menuang teh ke gelas-gelas. Ia meletakkan secangkir pada masing-masing 'tamu pestanya'.

"Gulanya satu atau dua?" tanya Momoi. Kagami terkekeh. "Dua, tolong." Momoi mengangguk. Ia mengambil dua dadu- yang seharusnya dipakai untuk main ular tangga- dari dalam mangkok kecil dan memasukkannya kedalam cangkir Kagami.

"Aku juga ssu." Kise menyodorkan cangkirnya kehadapan Momoi. Aomine hanya pasang tampang pasrah.

"Ada yang mau kue?" Momoi mengangkat piring kecil yang berisi beberapa kue kering yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Are? Ada yang bilang kue?" seorang bocah berambut ungu datang menghampiri dengan mata malas namun tertarik, wajah polos, dan jari telunjuk kanan yang diletakkan didagu membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Muk-kun ayo ikut, aku bawa biskuit buatan Kaa-chan." Ajakan Momoi segera diterima oleh Murasakibara ia duduk disamping Aomine dan memakan kue yang disodorkan Momoi.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat senyum Momoi yang makin lebar. Mungkin senang pesta tehnya berhasil.

Tapi sepertinya muridnya ada yang kurang. Seharusnya kelompok pelangi ada enam orang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan dan mendapati kalau Akashi sedang membuka buku bergambar sambil berbicara pada Midorima. Sedangkan anak berambut hijau itu mendengarkan dan tatapannya terarah pada buku.

Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Dua anak itu adalah muridnya yang paling pintar dan bersikap dewasa. Kadang hal itu membuat Kuroko ingin geleng sendiri karena sikap mereka.

"Akashi-kun! Midorin! Kalian tidak mau main?" Momoi juga sadar kalau anggotanya kurang dua orang.

Kedua anak yang bicara itu memalingkan wajah mereka dari buku. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya lalu mengangguk, bocah berambut merah itu berdiri dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain. Midorima ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Akashi.

"Ada apa Momoi?" tanya Akashi lalu duduk bersila didekat Muraskibara. Midorima duduk disebelahnya sambil meletakkan boneka Pororo disebelahnya. Bocah itu berdalih kalau boneka itu adalah Lucky Item yang didengarnya dari acara di TV.

Kadang Kuroko heran dengan pola pikirnya.

"Jangan main sendiri saja, main disini sama-sama," ujar Momoi menyodorkan kuenya. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Sensei tak ikut main?" tanya Akashi sambil menoleh pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sensei tidak diundang."

Momoi segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Kuroko. "Siapa bilang? Tetsu Sensei kan tamu penting." Momoi menarik Kuroko dan menyuruhnya duduk disebelah Kagami.

Momoi bersikap selayaknya tuan rumah yang baik. Kagami dan Kuroko hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

"Ah. Kuroko-san, kepala sekolah memanggil." Seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Kuroko memanggil. Dia adalah guru kelas sebelah.

"Ha'i. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Kuroko sambil berdiri.

"Ah... Kurokochii Sensei pergi ssu, Sensei tidak asik ssu," keluh Kise setengah merengek.

"Sumimasen Kise-kun. Nanti Sensei akan main dengan kalian lagi," ucap Kuroko dengan lembut. Ia segera menyusul rekannya ke kantor guru.

"Ohya, sebentar lagi Tetsu Sensei ulang tahun kan?" sahut Momoi tiba-tiba.

"Hee... benarkah?" tanya Murasikbara masih sambil mengunyah biskuit.

"Ah iya juga ya, sebentar lagi 31 Januari," ucap Midorima sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Aku mau kasih hadiah ah ssu," sahut Kise antusias.

"Kau mau kasih apa?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehe, belum tahu sih ssu." Aomine sweatdrop. "Tapi nanti kutanya Kaa-chan saja."

"Kagami-san akan kasih hadiah apa pada Sensei?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tenang. Semua kepala warna-warni itu segera menoleh pada Kagami dengan raut penasaran.

"Eh. Ada sih tapi aku tidak yakin akan memberikannya." Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kenapa? aku yakin hadiah dari Kagamichii pasti bagus." Kise sepenuhnya kini menghadap Kagami. Berdiri didepannya.

"Kurasa Kagami-san takut untuk memberikannya." Akashi tersenyum menatap Kagami.

"He? Kau kan sudah besar Kagami, masa takut?" Aomine tampak meledeknya yang berakibat meninggalkan perempatan siku-siku di pelipis Kagami.

"Memangnya kenapa Kagachin harus takut pada Kurochin Sensei?" tanya Murasakibara tampak bingung.

"Mungkin dia takut ditolak. Soalnya hadiahnya ini penting sekali. Menyangkut masa depan dan komitmen." Jawab Akashi. Kagami ragu anak ini masih enam tahun. Dia bahkan setengah yakin anak ini sebenarnya cenayang.

Kening Midorima berkerut dalam. "Maksudmu pernikahan nodayo?" Akashi memperlebar senyumnya. Jadi tak hanya Akashi yang perlu diragukan kebenaran usianya.

"HEEHH?! Kagamichii akan menikah dengan Kurokochii Sensei? Kagamichii menyukai Sensei?" Kise membulatkan matanya. Bocah berambut pirang itu langsung menghambur pada Kagami.

Tidak hanya Kise Momoi pun ikut menarik-narik lengannya. "Benarkah? Tetsu Sensei akan jadi pegantinnya Kagamin?" Gadis itu berseru dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kagami dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dasar bocah-bocah sialan. Bisa-bisanya mereka membuat seorang pria dewasa seperti Kagami malu.

"Tenang saja Kagami-san. Kami tidak akan bilang pada Sensei kok." Akashi sedang menahan kekehan gelinya.

"Kalian harus janji ya?" ucap Kagami memasang wajah serius.

"Janji!" jawab keenamnya kompak.

Kagami tampak ragu sebelum berucap. "Apa kalian mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja."

Kagami tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah dengar ya."

Mereka semua langsung berkerumun mengelilingi Kagami. Kagami membisikkan sesuatu pada keenam bocah pelangi itu. mereka semua mendengarkan dengan senang.

.

.

"Sensei. Otanjobi omedetou."

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata saat masuk kedalam ruangan kelasnya pagi itu. di papan tulis ada tulisan besar-besar dengan kapur warna warni berbunyi 'Happy Birthday Sensei'. Diatas meja terdapat sebuah kue dan keenam muridnya itu mengelilingi kue dengan beberapa batang lilin yang telah menyala.

Tampak pula Kagami yang berdiri menjulang dibelakang mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun Kuroko." Ucapnya dengan senyum hangat.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Arigatou Minna."

"Sensei jangan diam saja dong. Ayo tiup lilin." Kise dan Momoi menariknya untuk berdiri didepan kue.

"Ucapkan permohonan Sensei." Aomine menegadah padanya dengan wajah serius. Seolah membuat permohonan adalah perkara berat.

"Baiklah." Kuroko menutup matanya. _'Semoga aku bisa selalu melihat senyum murid-muridku ini'._ Kuroko lalu meniup semua lilin.

"Hore!" keenam bocah itu bertepuk tangan. "Potong kuenya!"

Kuroko memotong kuenya dengan rapih. Meletakkannya pada piring-piring kertas. "Terima kasih semua." Kuroko memberikan pada tiap muridnya itu sepotong kue dan sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Arigatou Kagami-kun." Kuroko menyerahkan potongan kue untuk Kagami.

"Lho? Kagamin tidak dikasih ciuman juga Sensei?" tanya Momoi dengan nada dan wajah polos. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain tampak menahan tawa.

Wajah Kuroko memerah. "Eh?"

Kagami memelototi mereka semua. _Dasar kalian ini._ Geramnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau buka kadonya sekarang Sensei?" Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan alami.

"Sensei mau buka punyaku?" tanya Murasakibara menyodorkan kado darinya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou Murasakibara-kun."

Satu per satu kado telah dibuka. Mereka tampak menikmati waktu mereka.

"Sensei ayo ceritakan dongeng." Ujar Midorima tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk kelinci.

Kuroko menerimanya lalu memakaikannya ditangan kanan.

"Baiklah kalian ingin cerita apa?"

"Kelinci dan Harimau!" seru Aomine. "Kagami yang jadi harimaunya. Soalnya sama-sama garang wajahnya." Kagami memelototi anak berkulit dim itu. Entah perasaan Kagami saja atau anak itu hanya menyebalkan padanya.

"Ini Kagami-san." Akashi menyerahkan sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk harimau pada Kagami.

"Kenapa kalian ingin Kagami-kun jadi harimau?" tanya Kuroko agak heran dengan pilihan anak-anak muridnya itu.

"Kan mirip!" jawaban serempak itu membuat Kagami mendeathglare mereka semua.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja ceritanya ya." Kagami sudah berdiri disamping Kuroko.

"Halo tuan Harimau. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kuroko menggerakkan bonekanya.

"Kabarku tidak begitu baik Kelinci," jawab Kagami.

"Lho kenapa?"

"Ada yang menggangu pikiran ku."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan. Dan sepertinya jika tak kutanyakan padamu aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Kau ingin tanya apa tuan Harimau?"

Kuroko tampak heran saat Kagami menyembunyikan boneka tangannya ke balik punggungnya.

Tapi saat boneka itu tampak lagi Kuroko membulatkan mata birunya. Terkejut.

Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna hitam dipegang oleh boneka harimau itu. Sebuah cincin perak dengan batu safir kecil tampak ditengah-tengahnya.

Kuroko menatap wajah Kagami dengan wajah tak mengerti. Wajah pemadam kebakaran itu tampak merah mengalahkan warna api yang biasa ia tangani.

"Ku-Kuroko Sensei..." Kagami mengusap pipinya dengan jari telunjuk yang tidak dibalut boneka tangan. "Ma-Marry m-me..." Kagami meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "P-please..."

Hening.

Kuroko tidak menjawab karena terkejut. Roda otaknya macet, tak mau bergerak. Namun rona merah nampak menjalari pipi putihnya.

"Kagami akhirnya mengaku!" seru Aomine.

"Ini melamar nanodayo. Mengaku itu lebih seperti saat kau berbuat kesalahan." Ralat Midorima.

"Good Luck Kagamichii," Kise memberi semangat.

"Kagachin merah," ucap Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

"Sensei ayo cepat jawab," sahut Momoi mulai gregetan karena Kuroko belum menjawab juga.

"Sensei?" Akashi ikut bingung dengan keheningann ini.

"Kuroko, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" tanya Kagami sekali lagi.

Kuroko sepertinya mulai dapat berpikir kembali. Ia menundukkan pandangannya. Tak berani menatap iris merah Kagami yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya aku mau Kagami-kun."

Kagami tersenyum senang dan lega. Dia sudah tegang sedari tadi sehingga siap untuk pingsan kapanpun.

"Horeeeee!" teriakan anak-anak itu malah yang mendominasi momen ini.

"Aku mau jadi gadis pembawa bunga." Momoi melompat-lompat dengan gembira.

"Aku mau jadi pendetanya nanti saat Kagami-san dan Kuroko Sensei menikah." Akashi ikut bersuara.

"Itu tidak mungkin nanodayo. Kau kan masih kecil Akashi," bantah Midorima.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Akashi.

"Aku mau adik dari Sensei!"

Semua kepala menoleh. "Lho, kenapa? Memang salah ya?" tanya Aomine sepolos mungkin.

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar permintaan muridnya itu.

"Boleh saja." Kuroko tersentak kesampingnya dan melihat Kagami yang menyeringai sebelum mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

"Kau ingin adik berapa?"

"Tiga!" Aomine mengacungkan ketiga jarinya.

"Aku pengen adek cewek," celoteh Momoi. "Biar aku punya teman nanti."

"Aku pengen adek kembar ssu." Kise tak ingin kalah.

"Aku pengen adek yang suka maibou," ucap Murasakibara yang mengundang tampang bingung Midorima yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Kagami terkekeh lalu menoleh pada Kuroko. "Kau mau kan mengabulkan permintaan mereka semua Kuroko?" ucap Kagami sambil mengerling nakal.

Kuroko merasakan wajahnya panas seperti mendidih. "Kagami-kun!" sergah Kuroko malu.

"Tidak apa kan?" Kagami melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang kurus Kuroko lalu menariknya mendekat. "Aku malah akan senang kalau mereka nanti bisa menjadi adik-adik dari mereka. Kau pasti senang juga membayangkannya kan?"

Kuroko terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ha'i," ia mengangguk.

Kagami tersenyum lembut. "I Love You Tetsuya." Kemudiam mencium kening Kuroko.

Kuroko menutup matanya. _'Aishiteru yo Taiga-kun.'_

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **A/N : # Setelah selesai ngetik ini fic, baca ulang dari atas. Oke, ini apaan? Lol. Aku gak tahu nulis fic macam apa. Romancenya gak berfeel sampe bingung dengan genre fic ini. Fluff juga gak cocok ya? Apa lagi OOC luar biasa, terutama Kagaminya.**

 **Betewe nulis ini udah dari pertengahan Januari. Nulis dikit selama dua hari, lalu berhenti karena dilanda kesibukan tugas, ulangan dan lomba. Diminggu terakhir akhirnya bisa nyelesain fic ini walau rada maksa.**

 **Inspirasi fic ini dari gambar yang kujadiin cover. # gak inget ngambil dari mana. Aku juga suka dengan para Chibi GOM. Pengen kukarungin buat dibawa pulang...**

 **Yah, selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi buat Kuroko-kun yang disayang sama seluruh penghuni Fandom KnB... maafkan kekurangan fic ini ya...**

 **Kalo ada yang berbaik hati pengen review atau fav terimakasih aku ucapin, ada yang baca fic ini aja aku dah syukur...**

 **Regards**

 **Ai...**


End file.
